Get Ready for College
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: Molly and Gil moves out of their parents' house a week before starting their first year as college.


Get Ready for College

Today marks a new beginning for a certain pink headed female. She grabs a large black suitcase and sets it on top of her bed before walking back in her closet. This time she takes down some of the shirts and blouses that are hanging from her closet and tosses them on the bed right besides the opened suitcase. One article of clothing at a time, the light brown skin woman folded and packs them all of them in the suitcase. She walks back in the closet and grabs a few jeans and a couple of skirts.

"I should really get rid of these clothes," she said to herself. "Who am I to start my first day in college wearing the same stuff from high school?" Just as the female continue packing clothes in her suitcase, there was a few taps coming from her bedroom window. Molly walked up to see the only person she knew who would actually somehow climb up to a two-story window and amazingly without having everyone else in the entire neighborhood to noticed.

"Gilly?" Molly looked out the window to find her blue haired boyfriend sitting on the side of her bedroom window. The Caucasian male just waved and wink at his girlfriend. Molly opened her window to let her reckless boyfriend inside her room.

"Get in here boy," Molly snapped. Gil crawled through the window and ending up falling on the floor. "Gilly, have you forgotten this is how you broke your leg the last time?"

"Yeah but its more fun," Gil responded.

"Climbing up to a two story window like a damn chimpanzee if your definition of fun?"

"Yeah. Plus it helps me stay in shape.

" and so does eating more healthy and working out."

"That's boring." Gil soon pull himself together and stands up in front of his girlfriend. "So I see you're getting yourself packed." After cleaning out her closet, Molly closed it up and turn her attention to her drawers. She pulls out a handful of socks, T-shirts, and underwear and placed them in the free spots of her second suitcase.

"Uh-Huh," Molly responded while grabbing a guitar case from under her bed. Before their high school graduation, Molly and Gil were both offered full music scholarships to The Big Bubble City University of the Arts. Both of them are about to start college in a week and are moving into college apartments that are closed to their new college. It will be their first semester as a college student. But they wasn't the only ones.

Their childhood friend Deema will be attending the university on a music scholarship as well. She and Molly will be sharing an apartment together and they both agree to each pay half on the rent. Gil, on the other hand, would be sharing an apartment with three guys he met in high school.

Molly walks over to her Fender Paramount acoustic guitar and places it inside the guitar case. To past the time, Gil, being Gil, starts snooping through his girlfriend's suitcase and pulls out a white T-shirt and a pair of underwear that are as pink as Molly's hair.

"Gilly," Molly called out seeing her boyfriend her underwear. "Why do you have my underwear?" But it seems that the blue headed pervert wasn't paying attention. Instead a wide grin was planted on his face that was followed by a chuckle.

"Please wear this tonight," he laughed.

The girlfriend just scuffed and snaches the clothes out of his hand. "Give me my clothes," she responded tossing them back in the suitcase and zipping them up. "Shouldn't you be packing yourself?"

"I'm already packed and ready. I just came here to see if you're ready."

"Well I would have been done by now if you haven't show up." Molly was finally finished putting stuff in her suitcases. She zips both of them up and placed them at the front of her bedroom door along with her guitar. Gil just smiled and walk over to his girl. He takes her by surprise and grabs her hand.

"Listen, I really came here to tell you that once we finished moving into our apartments..." Gil starts off. "...I want to treat you with something special tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep. A lovely dinner just you and me and nobody else." Molly was a little suspicious about this. Knowing Gil, there was always a catch since he's never the romantic type of guy. Even though she was smiling, she had to raise an eyebrow and was waiting for some kind of catch.

"Okay what did you do now?"

"Nothing."

"Cause you're not usually a romantic guy."

"Listen, I know i can be a handful and you're right. I'm not into this whole romantic thing, but I really do love you and this is my way of letting you know that I will always have your back." All the doubts and second thoughts Molly had about this dinner date were gone. This was the sweetest thing she has ever heard from her Gilly so far. This was also Gil's way of giving Molly his heart. They have been friends forever and were both too timid to want to make the first move, but eventually they broke and confess their feelings to one another and start dating right out the back.

"I love you Gilly," Molly responded hugging Gil.

"I love you more." The young couple gazzed in each other's eyes and lean their heads closer until their lips were touching. Two minutes later, Molly took off her baige shirt and blue jean shorts to exposed her blue wavy bra and bright white panties. The sight of her half naked body prompt the boyfriend to start stripping himself. He unbuttoned his purple checkered shirt and pull down his dark black pants, leaving him in only a white tank top and boxers.

Now half naked, Molly lead Gil to the bed and pushes him on top of it before crawling on top of him and continued the lip locking. The kiss got even more heated when they added their tongues in each other's mouths. Moans were escaping from their mouths as well as their own saliva. The young lady lifted up Gil's tank top and traced her head down to his chest. The male melted on the bed as his girl's soft, strawberry lip balm covered lips were tracing all over on his chest. The girlfriend soon heard the horny male moan.

"You like that Gilly?" She giggled. Gil's nod was all Molly needed to let her know she was pleasing him. But she wanted to be pleased too. She threw herself off of Gil and laid on her back.

"Hey what's up?" The male asked.

"I want to be pleased too," she responded pulling on his tank top. He landed on top of his girlfriend and resume the French kissing before tracing his lips down to her neck. Seconds later, Gil begin biting on her chest, resulting in Molly moaning and pulling on his tank top. She was feeling so to the point that she wanted to rip off her panties to allow her man to have his way with her body. Gil work his way back up and kisses Molly on the lips again. His hands were roaming all over her smooth exposed skin.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Molly, are you still in there?"

Molly stopped kissing her boyfriend once she heard the knocks that was a voice that was coming from her young sister. "Oh shit," she whispered. "That's Mia." She pushed Gil off her body and quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor. "Uhhh...hold on Mia," she yelled at the door. "Give me a minute."

Gil hopped off the bed and gathered his clothes together. As he was putting his pants on, he stumbled on one of the bed legs and fell forward, bumping his head against the wooded dresser with such force. The noise was hard to miss, even if you wasn't in the room.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"What was that?" Mia asked still on the other side of the door. Now fully dressed, Molly pushed Gil out through the window the same way he got in. "Gilly, you have to go," she whispered. During their little moment, she forgot that Mia and her parents was still inside the house. The still half naked male went through the window and have to wait for Mia to leave, otherwise risk the chance of her parents finding out about them.

Playing like nothing had ever happened, the older sister rushed to her bedroom door. "Morning Mia," she said answering the door.

"Morning big sis," Mia responded back. As the young sister walks in her room, her casual good morning smile (as Mia likes to call it) slowly faded away. As she sat on the bed, the high schooler looks around the room and sees nothing more but pink walls. Everything was taking down from the clothes in the now empty walk-in closet, to all the pictures and posters that would usually be hanging up on the walls. Another thing Mia noticed that was down was her sister's white Yamaha keyboard that would usually be seen across from the door. If someone would walk in the room, the keyboard would be the first thing that person to see. But now it was placed by the door along with two suitcases and guitar case.

On top of the bed was two tone blue wavy comfort that was folded on the edge of the bed. "Mia," Molly called out. "Are you okay?"

Mia didn't say anything and sat down on the bed, but Molly can tell something was wrong. "Its just...," Mia sighed. "...do you really have to move up to Big Bubble City?"

"I told you already Mia. Its a full scholarship. You'll understand when you learn more about college."

"I still can't believe you're really leaving." Molly sat right next to Mia and wrap an arm around her. "This house won't be the same without you."

"You're making it seems like I'm dying."

"Can't you just attend Bubbletucky Community College? I don't want you to move. We're family."

"Mia, I'm not turning down a school that's paying me to attend," Molly fired back at Mia. "...and we will always be family whether I'm moving to Big Bubble City or halfway across the world." It was obvious Mia still feels uneasy about her big sister moving. To get to Big Bubble City from Bubbletucky, it will take an hour long drive. "You know, just because I'm moving doesn't mean I wont come back to pay a visit. And you and mom and dad are more than welcome to come stop by for a visit."

A smile was slowly forming on Mia's face. "And not to mentioned holiday breaks," Molly added. "We'll be together for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Yeah I forgot about that," Mia finally responded. But her smiling didn't last long.

"Still sad?"

"Uh-Huh. I'm just gonna miss not seeing you everyday." Molly pulls Mia into a hug and the young sister was happy to return it back. Molly knew she was going to miss Mia just as much as she will. No matter where she lives, her love and the protection she has for her sister will not change, not even if you pay her.

"I will miss you too baby sis," Molly responded. "I will too."

"Thanks Molly. Now I feel better."

"Good. Now you wanna help me carry my stuff in dad's car?"

"Sure," Mia answered even though she wanted to say no. The two sisters got off and walked up to the baggage. All of a sudden, Mia just thought of something she just noticed. "Oh hang on Molly. I just thought of something." Before Molly could respond, Mia ran full speed to across the room to open up the window. She looks over too her right and finds a now fully dressed Gil sitting on top of their roof. "Hi Gil," she said in a flirtious voice.

"You knew I was here the whole time?" Gil asked the young teenager.

"Mm-Hmm. Why else would Molly take 20 minutes to get to her bedroom door." The Caucasian male's face was turning to a bright ruby red color.

 _Man this girl is smart,_ he thought to himself.

"Anyway I did wanna talk to you."

"About?" Gil asked puzzled.

"I just wanna tell you that I'm counting on you to take care of my big sister."

"I promise."

Mia starts blushing for the next thing she wants to say to the blue headed boy. "And I wanna tell you something. Since I met you, you've always been like an older brother so I want to say that I will miss you also."

"Aww," Gil chuckled. "And you've always been like a little sister to me. I'll miss you too." Gil got closer to the light skinned girl and hugged her before pulling away after ten seconds. The male looked at the time on his purple watch on his right wrist. "Well I better get going. I gotta get ready to hit the road. Bye Molly. I'll see you in an hour or two."

"Bye Gilly." And with that, Gil jumped off and landed on the ground. He did fell but quickly got up and headed straight for his house. As he was walking, he looked up and down his block. In just a few moments, he will be saying goodbye to the neighborhood he grew up in. The same street he walked to and from school, play basketball in the front yard, have parties, and even having his first time experience with Molly.

Speaking of which, back at her house, Molly grab one suitcase a and her guitar case while Mia grabbed the other suitcase and the keyboard. They walked all the way downstairs and finally made it out the front door. The first thing they've noticed was a silver SUV parked outside of the garage and the trunk was already open. A buffed, dark skinned male wearing a grey sweatshirt and red sweatshorts exits the vehicle and walks over to his daughters.

"Hi daddy," Mia called out to her father.

"So I see you decided to help your sister," the man said in a deep voice. The proud father grab the luggage and set them inside the trunk. "You got everything you need, Princess?" Mr. Gentileilla asked his older daughter.

"Almost," Molly answered. "I still have a plastic bag with all my accessories and my headphones. I'm about to go get them."

"Okay. While you're up there, make sure your mother doesn't pack the entire room like last time."

"Okay daddy," Molly laughed and went back in the house. Molly walked back in her empty room. She scans the room until finding a plastic bag on top of the drawer. The bag contains her make up, hair abstentions (don't know how to spell it), rubber bands, her pair of pink Beats by Dre Solo 2 headphones and a white Beats Pill Plus. She took the headphones out and connects them with her iPhone 6. But before she started playing music, she noticed a woman in a dark colored dress, heels and with pink hair that was longer than her own standing by the door. "Hi mom."

Mrs. Gentileilla just smiled at her daughter, obviously very proud. She walked inside the room that was now deserted. "So this is it, huh?" The proud mother asked.

"Yeah I guess this is it," Molly answered.

"I remember when you was so little, like only two when you first pick up your microphone. That was when you wanted to become a singer."

"My dreams of becoming a singer began with you. When I be eating breakfast in the mornings, you would have that radio on and sing the lyrics to just about any song."

The mother started laughing at the thought of her singing. "Yeah, but you got the voice from your auntie. I'm a terrible singer."

"But that still didn't stop you," Molly laughed back. Mrs. Gentileilla walked in the room and hold both of her daughter's hands.

"Molly, I am so proud of you," the mother started off. "But I want you to promise yourself that no matter what, always stay true to yourself and don't let anybody or anything change who you truly are. You are a gifted young lady and people will try to take advantage of that." Molly was swallowing everything her mother is telling her and agrees with what she was saying with a nod. It wasn't long before the mother and daughter embraced and tears were both rushing down their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a long ride but the Gentileilla family finally made it to Big Bubble City. But the ride wasn't over yet. Now they were looking for the apartments that Molly will be staying in. While the father was driving, he comes to an intersection and makes a turn in one of the two left turning lanes behind three vehicles. "Baby, are you still going through your camera?" The husband asked his wife right beside him.

"Yes," the wife responded. "This camera is telling me I have low space for more pictures. But I know for sure I have enough space for at least one more pic."

"Or 27." Just then, the light changed to green and the husband hit the gas and made a left turn in the intersection. A couple more minutes later, he sees a white and blue sign that have University Bubble Condominiums written on it. "We're here. Molly, wake up sweetie. We're here."

The SUV made another left turn and was pulling up to the front of the apartment complex. Molly and Mia woke up from their naps and look out their windows. There was already dozens of students filling up the parking lots. Some were unpacking their cars, saying goodbye to family and were already inside their apartments. The family could tell because the students were waving from their balconies.

"This place is so amazing," Molly commented. She was looking at nine three-story apartment buildings, two swimming pools, a basketball court next to a tennis court, an amazing waterfall, a clubhouse and finally the main office. "Daddy, don't pass by the main office."

"I won't," Mr. Gentileilla said. "Here's a park right here." The SUV parked in the front of the building. Once the engine was off, the family got out and helped the new college student with her stuff.

"I've never seen this many students excited to be starting school," Mrs. Gentileilla stated.

"That's because college is more fun," Molly responded.

"And its also the responsibility of a young adult," the father fired back. He walks up to his older daughter. "So with that being said, your mother and I agree to pay for your half of your rent. But as for bills and taxes, thats your and Deema's responsibility."

"Okay. I'll get a job here."

"That's right. And while you're in school, your studies should be your main priority. You understand?"

"I understand."

"I'm proud of you, Princess." The father stressed his arms out so Molly could embraced him. He tops it off with a quick peck on top of the head. After pulling away, the two walk inside the building. Once giving out her identity, Molly was handed a pair of keys to her apartment. The lady at the front desk also informs her about a package in her bedroom. Once leaving the office, they noticed a purple 1995 Chevy Impala SS pulling up right next to Mrs. Gentileilla and Mia and even with the windows up, they can still hear loud music playing until the car was turned off.

The driver door opens up and stepping out was Gil. "Hey Molly. You made it."

"Gilly." The girlfriend embraced her boyfriend and kissed him in the lips like she hasn't seen him forever. "Did you have a safe drive?"

"Uh-Huh," Gil stated still holding onto his girlfriend. "I ran into Deema and she just finished unpacking. I'll be happy to drive you."

"Okay. Can I have a few more minutes left with my family?"

"No problem. I'll wait in the car." But before going inside the car, Mrs. Gentileilla stopped Gil in his tracks and ask him to take a picture of the family. Once taking the picture, he shows the family of four and before Mrs. Gentileilla could ask for a retake, her husband just took the camera. Molly put all her possessions in the trunk of Gil's car and embraces her parents and sister one last time. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you sweetie," her mother responded.

"You know, you guys are more than welcome to come visit and I'll do the same every one a while. And I promise to keep my grades up."

"Just do your best."

"And stay out of trouble," her father added. After one final goodbye, the young adult hopped inside the front seat of the old school Impala. The purple car backed out of the parking lot and just as the gear shifter was set in drive...

"Wait Gilly. I forgot something." Molly quickly got out of the car and ran in front of her sister. She pull out a platinum key from her pocket and hands it to Mia. "Just in case you need a spare key to the house." Mia just looked down at the key before gripping it in her hand. She was having a hard time keeping tears from showing. "Hey, promise me you won't go crazy over every cute guy at school this year?"

"You know I can't promise?" The two sisters embraced one last time. "I love you Mia."

"I love you too Molly." Molly pulled away from her sister and walked back in the car. Mia watch as the car grew further and further from her and after making a right turn, the car was gone. Mia sure was going to miss her sister, but at this point she was really lucky too have her parents.

But now it was time to go back to Bubbletucky. As Mia was heading back home with her parents, she remembers all the memories she have with Molly and promise to cherish every second of them.

 _ **I first wanna start off my saying sorry for not updating in such a long time. It wasn't my intentions of being away from fanfiction for so long. Life just kept me busy these past few months from school, to me turning 21, finding myself and to my only aunt dying in April. So I have been through so much and I've got distracted from my stories. But I'm back and better than ever.**_

 _ **Second, since last month, I signed up to Wattpad and I put out two stories called feelings and the price of fame and I'll be focusing my time there instead to better myself as a writer and get readers. Its really cool so thank you Authorgirl12.**_

 _ **I've also have an announcement: I'm thinking about not canceling the price of fame on here and high school fantasy. Now that I'm 21, I think its time for me to start focusing on my future and getting myself ready for life. No heart feelings. But it won't stop me from making stories on here. In fact, Im in the middle of writing a one shot about Molly and Mia and a Rated M follow up to this story. Anyway, they'll be up perhaps by the end of next month. A big shoutout to all my fans and friends. I'll be back with more stories. Stay tuned ;) ;) ;)**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune (misterlooneytune10 on Wattpad)**_


End file.
